


Cuddle Grumps

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Cute patoots, Fluff, Gen, Sorry Kevin isn't in this, or Super Mega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a cute. Take this cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Grumps

Ross curled up on the pile of beanbags and snored quietly. He was too damn tired to even feign interest in anything, so it made sense that he’d want to take a nap. He wrapped a blanket around himself and drifted off fairly fast.

Dan trudged around, also incredibly sleepy. After the emotional drainage of playing a game with a fairly depressing plot, he was ready to nap for the next two days. He yawned and scratched his stomach lazily until he caught sight of Ross. He elbowed Arin.

“Look at Ross,” he whispered, swooning. 

Arin gasped. He always forgot how adorable Ross was until he saw him nuzzled up in his Pikachu blanket and curled up on the pile of beanbags. He and Dan both loved holding Ross while he slept. He was incredibly cuddly and it was almost like holding a sleeping kitten. So, they both settled down on either side of him and wrapped their arms around him. Dan fell asleep almost immediately and Arin was more than happy to watch them.

“Hey, Arin, I was wondering if…” Barry began before stopping short. “D’awww!”

He was always a sucker for cuddles with his friends. Dan liked to rub his tummy whenever they snuggled up together and Arin loved rubbing under his chin until he fell asleep. So, he didn’t even have to think twice before slumping down against Ross. He almost purred as soon as Arin scratched under his chin gently, and lazily. 

Vernon didn’t even need an invitation. He curled up with his head on Barry’s stomach. Barry was incredibly warm and Vernon almost always melted at the sensation of being calmed by his steady breathing. 

Jack wrapped himself around Vernon the way he liked to whenever Vernon slept. Vernon loved to be held and Jack happily obliged since he liked holding people. Whenever he wasn’t holding Vernon, he was running his fingers through Dan or Arin’s hair the way they loved when they slept. 

Suzy eagerly dove into the pile, snuggling up wherever she liked because everyone was equally excited to rub her tummy and kiss her nose until she fell asleep. 

Brian passed by, book in hand. He never felt like he should take part in the giant cuddle pile when there was so much work to do. Still, Dan didn’t have to ask him twice whenever they happened. So, he settled down next to Dan, hands tangled in the curly locks of his hair as he let out a contented sigh. He didn’t seem like it, but he was always up for snuggling.   
And they would stay like that for hours if their schedules permitted it…and sometimes, even when they didn’t.


End file.
